


Phoenix

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tartarus gets us sick, and we’re normally healthy.  Someone ill...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

It would be near impossible to find someone with the potential if they simply stayed inside at midnight and slept. SEES doesn’t generally barge into people’s homes, and even if the person with the potential for a Persona did wake up, who would they tell about their experience? No one would believe them.

It thus takes a long time for them to identify Akinari Kamiki.

He says one morning, sitting beside Minato as usual, “I’ve been having the strangest dreams lately. I went downstairs at midnight and my mother had turned into a coffin,” and Minato nearly chokes on his food.

After Minato recovers, he says, “I’ve had a dream like that before.”

“Really? I guess I won’t worry about it, if it’s common.” Akinari looks down at his notebook, and adds, “The strangest part is that I was sure that I was awake.”

* * *

“A friend of mine has the potential,” says Minato, once he gets Mitsuru’s attention. “But I don’t think we can recruit him.”

“Why not?” asks Mitsuru. “It’s dangerous to allow those with the potential to be on their own devices, since they might wander about and be killed by a Shadow.”

“He’s sick. He can hardly have a conversation, and he says he only has a few months left to live.” Minato is even more serious than usual. “Tartarus gets us sick, and we’re normally healthy. Someone ill...”

Mitsuru considers that for few moments, before saying, “At least allow us to give him the means to protect himself.”

“...Fine.”

* * *

It takes surprisingly little work to end up staying with Akinari overnight. His mother teases him over his excitement, but Akinari doesn’t mind. He talks, and talks, and shares some of his books, and although he shows signs of getting tired he pushes himself to keep talking until his mother is coming up the stairs to tell him to go to bed already.

That’s when Dark Hour hits. The room is cast in a hazy shade of green, and the radio that had been quietly playing music stops as soon as the clock strikes twelve. A coffin stands where his mother had just stood.

Akinari looks about. “Is this another of those dreams?” he asks.

Minato shakes his head. “I didn’t know how to tell you without being there,” he says. “It’s dangerous for you to go outside. Can I let one of my friends come over?”

“If you want.”

Mitsuru is all business when she appears. She gives what Minato assumes is the standard speech for this situation: the Dark Hour, Shadows, Personas, Evokers.

Akinari looks between Mitsuru and the Evoker that’s being held out to him. “Accepting death?” he says. “I can do that without a gun.”

Mitsuru says, “Regardless, the Evoker will help you summon a Persona consistently, and they’re standard issue. Please take it.”

Akinari does without Minato having to convince him.

“Because of your conditions, we aren’t expecting you to help us fight Shadows,” Mitsuru says. “But in the event that you’re attacked by a Shadow, this will allow you to defend yourself.”

Minato speaks up. “You said you didn’t want to die just yet. I don’t want the time you have cut short.” He nods to the Evoker. “It won’t hurt you.”

Akinari looks back to him. “I believe you.” He presses the Evoker to his head without hesitation and pulls the trigger.

A brilliant phoenix appears in front of them. The bird’s flames warm the chilly room. Minato can see its beak move, but whatever it says is only for Akinari’s ears.

It disappears shortly afterward and Akinari leans on Minato’s shoulder, coughing. Once he recovers, he says, “I’m just tired. I’m fine. ...A phoenix? A symbol of immortality… How inappropriate.”

Minato shakes his head. “Phoenixes die, but they leave something behind, and they’re beautiful while they’re here. I think it fits you.”

Akinari is just about to say something when Mitsuru clears her throat. “Minato, you told me we could do this and climb a few levels of Tartarus in the same night.”

Reluctantly, Akinari pulls off of him, sitting down on his bed. “Thank you. Take care of yourself out there.”

Minato smiles at him before he leaves.


End file.
